Timeframe Series Oneshot - Dealing with Old Wounds
by Steelcode
Summary: Timeframe Series Oneshot Dealing with Old Wounds is a oneshot based from Cyber Rogue's Timeframe Series. Please read the series first before reading this otherwise you will not understand. NEITHER I NOR Cyber Rogue own any aspect of Transformers that solely belongs to Hasbro. The main plot belongs to Cyber Rogue while the small additions belong to me. PLEASE NO FLAMES.


_**Optimus – Comm link Speaking**_

 **Optimus – Bond Speaking**

 _Optimus – Inner Voice Speaking_

 **Caomhnóir** **means guardian**

 **Mac means son**

 **Inion means daughter**

* * *

 **Changing Views Between Chapters Two and Three**

* * *

Optimus startled online at sudden feelings of fear and sadness flooded through the bond. Instantly launching himself to his pedes as moving in a fast walk to the main room of the Decepticon base finding Bumblebee, Arcee, and Bulkhead around the children's area worry filling their blue optics. Sensing the continuing anxiety through the bond the Prime walked over peering over his soldiers shoulders to find his sparklings sitting on the old couch. Miko and Raf sat on either side of Jack the teenager resting his arms over their shoulders in a comforting embrace.

Quietly Optimus nudged his adoptive sparklings through the bond concern washing over them. Catching them off guard the three, who had been looking down at ground, heads shot up noticing Optimus standing behind their guardians. Catching their glances the three guardians stepped aside allowing their leader to the front where upon his stepping forward Miko and Raf leapt off the couch rushing into Optimus' waiting hands calmly bringing them to his spark chamber. Growing pain and anxiousness surged through the bond soon Optimus could feel the two youngest trembling against his metal body. Glancing to the eldest Optimus found only more sorrow and fear gleaming in Jack's eyes giving a small smile Optimus shifted Raf next to Miko opening his right hand to Jack. Needing no persuasion Jack soon joined his adoptive siblings snuggling into the warmth of Optimus' red chest tears slowly descending down his cheeks. Sending warmth through the bond towards the children Optimus sat down on one of the Cybertronian sized storage crates. Optimus checked his internal clock as he felt his sparklings fall into recharge 1:45am the children had left at 6:50 after giving the news about his brother in their forgotten past.

 _No. Not forgotten. They still carry the scars of the pain from then._ Optimus thought to himself as he felt Jack move slightly in his servo. Turning his attention to their guardian's Optimus opened his comlink to them so as not to disturb the children's regained recharge.

 _ **What happened?**_ Optimus questioned his voice firm but holding no anger. The three guardians looked at each other for a moment then Bumblebee stepped forward.

 _ **Raf came out to me just about midnight in a panic. He rushed out to me climbed into my driver's seat and held onto my steering wheel while crying. I tried to ask what was wrong but he seemed to upset to talk so I called Arcee and Bulkhead and they told me they were in similar binds.**_

Bulkhead stepped forward next to Bee.

 _ **When Miko came out I thought she wanted to listen to Slash Monkey with me, but she just curled up in my seat and cried not telling me a thing.**_

Arcee then stepped forward.

 _ **Jack came out with June behind him. Jack threw his arms around my neck and was holding onto me for dear life. I tried to ask him what happened but all I could get out was that he was fine but that he needed to be with Raf and Miko. All of us convened here after that.**_

Optimus turned his attention to his sparklings nestled in his arms. Each one had a red face from the staining of their tears, their faces filled with pain and worry. Feeling his spark slip down into his tanks the Prime stood his attention going to his soldiers for a small instant.

"You have done well. Now get some recharge while you can." Optimus said softly as he headed for his own quarters.

Walking to his quarters Optimus continued to feel the worry that spread through the children's restless minds as they groaned and moved in their sleep. Once again Optimus sent warmth and comfort over the bond towards them as he neared his quarters. Feeling an all too familiar being prod him in the bond. Looking up from his three charges Optimus found his brother leaning against the wall just outside his quarters.

 **"Rough night hmmm."** Optimus simply nodded to his brother's statement. Megatron looked down at his brother's adoptive sparklings who were pressed tightly to his red chassis.

 **"They were apparently having nightmares** _ **.**_ **"** Optimus' face contorted with worry. As he pressed the children closer to his spark remembering how he would drive away the children's pain with having them near his spark.

 **"More like they were reliving a painful memory."** Megatron replied remembering the painful memories that he had unintentionally received earlier from the children. Optimus looked up at his brother. **"It's late. Get some recharge and see to your sparklings they have had a challenging day."**

Optimus watched as Megatron turned entering his own quarters just down the hall. Sighing Optimus turned into his quarters laying down on his berth with the children resting deep and content on his chassis. Comfortingly the Prime rubbed the youngsters heads sending new warmth and comfort through the bond feeling them nuzzle into his chassis as well into their bond.

 _What pain did you three go through in that other time?_ Optimus questioned as he slowly fell into recharge holding his sparklings close to his spark.

* * *

 **Changing Views amidst Chapters Three and Four**

* * *

Optimus watched as the children talked with their guardians a small hidden smile on his faceplates. It was only a week since the incidents which had brought back Elita back to him and their sparklings. However, danger still seemed to loom around them. Since the day of their return and the three youngsters had had horrible nightmares which would bring them back to base late at night along with other incidences.

Such as during the mission to reawaken Skyquake. Megatron had informed Optimus that during the mission he had found out that Rafael had been attacked nearly dying in the past timeline due to Dark Energon. Also that he had suffered a panic attack leaving him in a worried mess to which only holding him near his spark had calmed him down. Yet a scar at the back of his neck didn't go unnoticed.

Then not two days later another incident had awakened another painful memory. Miko had been talking to Bulkhead as he attempted to organize a storage room when some unbalanced crates toppled. Instantly Bulkhead had caught them overhead, but the result had left Miko curled in a fetal position yelling that she couldn't breathe that she couldn't leave Bulkhead. Elita had rushed in having heard her iníon's scream, feeling the girl's fear as it had bombarded all three guardians and her siblings through the bond. It had taken two hours to calm the usually spunky girl down and fifteen more minutes to get her to release Elita's armored chest.

Now Optimus watched his three adoptive sparklings talking with their guardians each smiling at a newly revealed joke, worry filling his optics and his spark. Jack looked up noticing the worry in Optimus' optics Jack gave a gentle smile his direction. Catching the smile Optimus returned it by sending comfort towards his eldest. Though Jack did not buy it something was up.

Later that day Optimus found himself semi alone with peace and quiet surrounding the room except for the light scribbling of a pencil on paper. Glancing up Optimus found Jack working on his homework seeming pleased with the quiet as well. Sensing the Prime's gaze Jack looked up setting his pencil down.

"Something wrong?" Jack questioned. Optimus knew very well he couldn't lie to his eldest. Besides the bond Jack was a very tuned young man he could sense when something was amiss.

"I….simply am wondering about….the traumatic experiences you three endured in the other timeline to cause such anguish." Optimus stated walking over to the children's area. Jack sighed.

"We each had our own….heartaches, fears shown to us. However, I think the main problem will be us getting used to Soundwave and Megatron. We….still flinch whenever Megatron or Soundwave come near us." Optimus nodded knowing that both Miko and Raf would still cling to Jack whenever his brother or communications expert would come to them. While Jack on more than one occasion had pulled his two adoptive siblings behind him. "Though honestly that….is not my biggest fear."

"What is mac?" Optimus cocked an optic ridge at the new sense of fear that enveloped his son.

"Well….we both know that Miko has been on her 'best behavior' lately but you and I both know that sooner or later we will have to face the Elite whether on purpose or not." Jack paused for a moment not sure whether he should continue.

"Please Jack continue."

Feeling a warm nudge from T'o't Jack pressed on.

"Well….if all of the ones we knew as Autobots are busy in a battle and it's up to Soundwave and or Megatron to get us to safety my worry is how we would react to the action. A panic attack or freak out as Miko would put it may hinder their rescue." Jack finished standing up walking to the railing. Optimus considered what his eldest was saying.

It was true that since their return from Cybertron Miko had been rather reserved about going near the Ground Bridge, however, as he knew the young female would not stay reticent for long. Optimus knew that Jack and Raf would try to stop her but more than likely they would be pulled along with and if the team they were used to was busy leaving only Megatron or Soundwave available then it would leave a problem. Noticing the new worry coming through the bond Optimus gently picked up Jack placing him near his spark washing the young man with reassurance over the bond.

"Do not worry Jack I will talk with Ratchet and your mother about ways to ease the…. tension." Optimus said supportively. Jack gave a soft smile leaning into the reassurance of the bond.

* * *

 **Three days later**

* * *

"So what exactly is this meeting about?" Miko asked wondering why she was being dragged away from her homework but happy that it had happened. Megatron gave a half smile at feeling the young femme's contained joy at not having to do the work.

"This matter is about you three." Optimus stated starting the meeting. Miko and Raf looked at each other questioningly.

"Us? Did we….did we do something wrong t'o't?" Raf asked worry unintentionally being sent through the bond. Optimus smiled motioning for Elita to pick up Raf while he picked up Miko and Jack.

"No Melchnie. You and your siblings have done nothing wrong, however, this does concern your safety." Jack and Miko looked up at Optimus, the rest of the team glanced at each other. "As has been revealed you three have experienced traumatic episodes in the last few weeks. Though we know that this was a possibility we had not anticipated the option of "personal relations" being the culprits."

The three human's guardians watched as the children sheepishly look at Megatron and Soundwave. Bumblebee, Arcee, and Bulkhead still found it hard to believe that the two Cybertronians could have done any harm to the kids.

"So what….uh….what are going to do to solve the problem?" Bulkhead questioned seeing the uncertainty for the second time in Miko's eyes. Ratchet stepped farther into the circle.

"To fix these episodes we must fix the problem at the source." Ratchet stated. "For this predicament the antipathetic is the need of contact with Megatron and Soundwave so…" Ratchet paused for a moment stepping over to Optimus and Elita taking their curious charges into his metallic hands where much to their shock and slight fear placed them into Megatron and Soundwave's servos. "You two will each spend an amount of time holding the three."

Megatron instantly felt Raf and Miko shake in his servo's glancing over to Soundwave, who stood next to him, the ex-warlord could see Jack showing his own discomfort in the current situation. Optimus watched as his three adoptive sparklings slightly coward in the caomhnóir and intelligence officers servos. Gently nudging the bond Optimus drew the children's attention to him where after gaining their eye contact sent warmth and encouragement to the terrified children.

Instantaneously Jack, Miko, and Raf leaned into the warmth seeking comfort in the unsettling situation. All watched as the tightened stances of the children slightly eased, however, the fear seemed to still hold a grip on the children's hearts and faces. Noticing their still quaking forms Megatron maneuvers Raf into the other servo with Miko where he gently rubbed their backs and heads with his now free servo. Following Megatron's example Soundwave began to affectionately rub Jack's back while Optimus continued to send warmth through the bond. Ratchet nodded after thirty minutes stepping forward and returning the children to Optimus' waiting servos.

Feeling the children lean heavily into his servos and chassis they soon fall asleep. Elita stepped closer smiling at the children as they settled down in her sparkmate's servos. Lightly she ran her metal fingers over each of the children's heads noticing instantly the settled feeling that came through the bond. Looking to her bonded Elita smiled as they stared into each other's optics.

"They're more relaxed." Elita whispered resting her helm on Optimus' shoulder; Optimus nodded.

"Yes I feel it as well. This treatment seems fruitful." Optimus replied quietly.

"Well of course it is it's my treatment after all. Don't tell me you two are doubting the medical officer." Ratchet huffed as quietly as he could muster.

"Easy doctor my brother and his bonded are just surprised at how effective Soundwave and I merely holding them for a few minutes seemed to have calmed them. That's all." Megatron stated coming over to check on the children. "Although Ratchet is simply holding them and reassuring them through the bond going to be enough? I have seen some of the fears that they have been through and I fear that this treatment may not be enough."

Ratchet gave a rare smile. "You are right holding them and reassurance through the bond will not be enough. The rest of the treatment must come freely from both you and Soundwave." Ratchet then turned heading towards the medical bay leaving a slightly confused Megatron.

* * *

As the next few days went by Megatron and Soundwave each did their therapy with holding the children sometimes all together other times one at a time. With each session the Three Musketeers as they soon became affectionately called began to show more enthusiasm around the ex-warlord and intelligence officer. Miko and Raf were finally able to sleep and their panic attacks lessoned to the point where they only quaked from time to time. However, the nightmares were still plaguing Jack. It was lucky that the Three Musketeers were on Spring break but that would soon come to a close.

"Jack come and sit while I do these reports." Megatron said offering his hand to the oldest who had just arrived at the base.

Nodding quietly Jack stepped into Megaton's servo allowing the mech to place him on his shoulder armor. Sitting on Megatron's shoulder Jack immediately felt comfort swell through the bond towards him, a small smile appeared on his lips. Feeling warm and comfortable Jack let out a stiff yawn, his exhaustion from his ride drifting through him. Sensing his dependents fatigue Megatron gently took the young man from his shoulder cradling him in his arm.

"Huh! Megatron you can't do reports with me in your arms." Jack stated surprised to be laying in his caomhnóir's arm.

"Shhh….just sleep you have not had a good recharge for a while now. Optimus and Elita are growing concerned for you." Megatron stated calmly slowly beginning to rock the sixteen year old.

"I'm fine. Really. As long as Raf and Miko are alright I can deal with a few nightmares. Besides me not sleeping is probably from me taking so many naps around here. I've just thrown off my own sleep schedule. I'm sure if I stay awake now and sleep tonight I'll be fine." Jack said sitting up from his position in Megatron's arm.

Taking that as the motion that Jack wanted to be set down Megatron gently setting the young man soundly on his feet. Giving a tired smile back Jack went to the kid's area and settled down on the couch beginning to help Miko and Raf with their spring homework. Megatron watched from the computer station his optics giving off a slight bit of worry. Tapping the side of his helm Megatron activated his comlink.

 _ **"Megatron to Optimus."**_ Megatron called.

 _ **"This is Optimus. Yes brother."**_ Optimus replied from one of their hidden energon mines.

 _ **"Optimus I'm growing more concerned about your eldest. Jack has still not recharged decently since the incident."**_ Megatron said his optics once again drifting to the kid's area where Jack was showing Raf something about the homework.

 _ **"Yes I am aware. Arcee has been notifying both myself and Ratchet about the situation along with June calling while the Three Musketeers are at school. Elita is growing very concerned about his health."**_ Optimus stated a small bit of anxious worry escaping him at the end telling his already knowledgeable brother of his own concern.

 _ **"What does Ratchet and Nurse Darby say about this?"**_ Megatron questioned hoping an answer was being worked out. Optimus gave a small sigh over the comlink.

 _ **"According to the data Ratchet has collected along with discussing with June, Jack is still suffering with the effects of the past timeline."**_ Optimus stated his sorrow faintly more evident in his voice; Megatron's optics grew grave with worry.

 _ **"How can that be? He has been doing the prescribed therapy as much as the Melchnie and Nelchie, Soundwave and I have made sure of that. How can it be that the other two have healed yet he hasn't?"**_ Megatron exasperated desperately trying not to let the worry within him go towards the sparklings.

 _ **"Do you recall the times back on Cybertron when we had them with us or the recordings, or memories that I shared with you?"**_ Optimus questioned calmly, almost instantly Optimus received a conformation through the bond. _**"From the very beginning even when we found them again on Earth Jack has always acted as a secondary protector. Being the mature and responsible one during their time with us. The first day that I took them into my home and brought the container to keep them in for their protection Jack got in front of Miko and Raf. Also the day of the ground bridge incident when I brought them home and they saw you Jack quickly went on the defensive putting himself between you Melchnie and Nelchie."**_

 _ **"What are you saying brother? That because he is mature and is the eldest that he is unable to relax?"**_ Megatron questioned although he could already sense it was the truth.

 _ **"Yes. Ratchet and June both agree and are currently trying to think of a plan to help Lechnie, however, it is proving difficult do to the uncharacteristic nature of the problem."**_ Optimus replied his processor drifting to his worry for his eldest.

 _ **"It's hard to fight who you are. To fight the programing that you have built up over time."**_ Megatron replied all too aware of the difficulty of the problem. Sensing the understanding in his brother's tone Optimus sent comfort through the bond.

 _ **"I have asked June to allow Jack to stay with us for the weekend since he is off for the next couple days. Elita and I are hoping that being in our comfort will help with the problem, though I must admit that I am doubtful."**_ Optimus replied knowing very well that Jack had been around them before but the fear still held onto him.

Megatron grew quiet for a few minutes as he sensed his brothers growing concern and Jack's ever growing fatigue. How could they help someone with their own personality? It was then that as the humans would say "light bulb" went on in Megatron's processor and a new glimmer of hope swelled through the bond.

 _ **"Brother did you think of something?"**_ Optimus questioned feeling new hope swell towards him.

 _ **"Yes, however, I want to run it by the doctor before making the idea fully known. If it's available we'll discuss it on your return."**_ Megatron stated turning off his comlink and heading for the med bay.

* * *

 **Three Hours Later**

* * *

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR PROCESSOR?!" Ratchet yelled.

Optimus, Megatron, and Elita removed their servos from their audials thankful that the kids were out with their guardians to get dinner.

"Ratchet I know how you feel. When Megatron told me his idea I thought it was too dangerous as well but in all honesty we have no other choice. You as a doctor know how important rest is for both of our species especially sparklings." Elita stated worry filling her vocalizer. Ratchet pinched his olfactory ridge a human trait he had adopted.

"Yes I do know the severity of the lack of recharge, however, using a modified cortical psychic patch to gain access to Jack's nightmares and help him through it. Is….is…."

"Is the only available option for us to help our sparkling?" Optimus stated firmly his optics filled with the all too familiar determination. Ratchet sighed knowing well that if he said no to Optimus he would have to deal with Elita and Megatron next. Although he may be able to deal with Megatron he was not willing to deal with an angry concerned femme and her sparkling.

"Okay. Okay. Soundwave and I will get one set up for tonight. However, I am curious as to how you're going to talk Jack into doing this procedure?" Ratchet said raising an optic ridge. Optimus and Megatron looked at each other both knew how stubborn Jack could be.

"Not to worry I have that already planned." Elita said gaining a look from all three mechs.

* * *

 **9:00pm**

* * *

Jack smiled as he watched Bulkhead and Bumblebee lob in the main part of the base. Bumblebee quickly front flipped launching the ball at Bulkhead who instantly caught it in the chest.

"Ha, ha nice lob Bee." Bulkhead said as he through the lob ball back at the scout.

Optimus and Elita came out of the quarter's hallway a small smile escaping the Prime's faceplate as he noticed his eldest fighting his slowly drooping eyes. Placing a hand on his bonded's shoulder armor Optimus returned his attention to Jack who although was watching was close to falling asleep in his seat.

" _ **Well done Elita."**_ Optimus commended as Jack was lured further and further into recharge.

" _ **Half the credit goes to June sneaking some sedatives into his food at dinner."**_ Elita replied as the two Cons stepped closer to Jack.

"Lechnie time for recharge." Optimus said his fatherly tone coming out; giving a loud yawn Jack nodded slowly getting up and heading for the couch.

Only getting a couple of steps in Jack was gently picked up off his feet and found himself nestled in the crook of Optimus' arm. Glancing up skeptically Jack found both Optimus and Elita looking down at him comfortingly.

"T'o't I can sleep on the couch, honest." Jack said squirming slightly to be put down as a renewed yawn escaped him. Elita comfortingly rubbed Jack's head as Optimus brought the boy closer to spark.

"We both believe it is best for you to rest with us tonight." Elita stated continuing to caress Jack's head. Jack groaned once again fighting as well as he could to be put down until a familiar feeling began to emerge. Optimus slowly and soothingly rocking him like so long ago while sending warmth and happiness through their bond. Unable to fight the sheer exhaustion any more Jack finally sank into his dreams; Optimus glanced to Elita, who immediately nodded.

Ratchet watched as Optimus laid Jack down in the newly made patch capsule before taking his place on one of the medical berths next to Megatron, Elita, and Soundwave. Swiftly Ratchet connected the cables to the patch capsule before heading to the monitor pulling up their vitals. After a few minutes Ratchet nodded.

"I'm initiating the cortical psychic patch now. Be safe and remember the human mind is very complex there is no telling what you will face while in Jack's mind." Ratchet stated receiving firm nods from the four before each slipped into stasis. Calmly Ratchet brought up Jack's vitals watching his heartrate remain steady. "Please, please let this work."

The three mechs and femme glanced around their unfamiliar surroundings. They were on a Cybertronian ship one that carried a darker design. A large dark emblem laid beneath their peds of the command center looking somewhat like their own shield. Feelings of worry and pain abruptly surged through the bond nearly forcing Optimus, Megatron, and Elita to their knees. Soundwave glanced around the space all his censors on high alert as the three regained their footing.

"Optimus?" Elita questioned her voice terrified as her servos rested over her spark; Optimus nodded to the silent question. Jack's nightmare had begun.

Sharply the scenery changed again to an open plain with an erupting volcano. However this volcano did not erupt with lava but to the horror of the Decepticons. Dark Energon!

"RAF! MIKO LOOK OUT!" The four dream avengers looked down catching sight of Jack running past them heading towards the erupting volcano.

Elita instantly looked to Soundwave who showed a close up view of their eldest. Jack rushed towards images of Raf and Miko his face filled with worry as a dark shadow towered over them. Megatron watched as Jack raced towards them placing himself in front of the dream images of Miko and Rafael his arms spread wide. Slowly the shadow loomed closer snatching the dream Miko and Rafael in a clawed hand where with one swift movement turned into dust.

"NOOOO! AHHHH!" Jack screamed tears flooding his eyes before being turned into dust himself.

Optimus stared in horror at the disappearance of his sparklings pain erupting in his spark.

"RAF! MIKO! NOOOO!" The Decepticons watched as the scene played again. Jack rushing to protect his siblings only to have them taken away before coming to a demise with them.

Time and time again this happened. Elita felt her bonded's and his brother's spark break at the painful scene happened over and over again. Sometimes it was a shadow, a war like event, or the most painful an enemy taking the three Musketeers down. Optimus could feel the anger and despair of his brother at the sight of their comrades doing his ward's harm. Finally the worst came a massive shadow morphed into an all too familiar figure; Starscream.

Starscream sneered down as Jack raced towards Miko and Raf only to be caught by the rocks underneath his feet. Leaving Jack helpless to watch as his brother and sister were destroyed. Starscream loomed closer his pompous smirk leering all over his face like a Cheshire cat grin.

"You failed fleshling. Just like you will never be saved by the Decepticons. Optimus, Megatron, Elita, and your beloved guardian will each meet their demise. As are you!" Starscream cackled fiendishly

"Optimus what can we do?" Elita said watching as Starscream came forward his sharp fingers poised to strike.

 **BAM!**

Optimus, Elita, and Megatron stared in surprise at Soundwave's attack turning Starscream into dust. Moving quickly Soundwave moved to Jack's side placing a servo on his back in comfort. Instantly new shadows appeared, however, before they could manifest completely Optimus, Elita, and Megatron began firing knocking the painful shadows till all that remained was black dust. Moving swiftly the three moved, to the still curled up, Jack's side where upon Soundwave gently picked him up depositing him in Optimus' servos. Staring down at the terrified youth Optimus slowly glanced around the pain filled space his processor working on over time. How much pain had his three sparklings gone through to end up having nightmares like these?

Abruptly a thought appeared in Optimus' processor. Moving Jack closer to his spark Optimus opened the bond to Jack sending a vast sense of warmth, comfort, and peace. Almost immediately the scenery began to slowly change to a sight that warmed Optimus' spark.

They were back on Cybertron on the roof of his old apartment just as the sun was about to rise. Feeling his sparkling shift in his hand Optimus glanced down finding Jack leaning comfortably against his chassis watching contently as the sun slowly climbed into the sky as it had so many years ago. Glancing at the gap between the buildings clouds began to bleed bright red and purple as the clouds remained darker purple. The shiny buildings glowed reds and yellow as the sun slowly ascended into the sky.

"You will always be protected Jack just as your siblings will be." Optimus said continuing to watch the memory unfold before them, Jack looked up into Prime's faceplate.

"Optimus speaks the truth." Jack turned to Megatron who lightly ruffled his raven black hair sending relief and security through the bond. "We will all protect you Lechnie. We promised so long ago and that promise has not dwindled in that time."

Jack turned to Elita who smiled nodding her helm sending ease and peace to her eldest rubbing Jack's back. Soundwave stepped forward only giving a small nod as he lightly placed one of his fingers onto Jack's shoulder. Optimus, Elita, and Megatron instantly felt relief flood through the bond as tears rolled down Lechnie's face. Smiling Optimus sent Ratchet a message that the mission had been successful. Gradually the sunrise disappeared with warmth filling each of the dream protectors sparks.

* * *

 **Later That Evening**

* * *

Jack rested comfortably against Optimus' chassis snuggling into the small crook of his armor while both the mech and femme draped their servos over the exhausted teen's body their warmth continuing to relax their sparkling. Elita watched thoughtfully as her eldest recharged deeply into her bonded's chassis a small smile of contentment on his lips.

After ending the cortical psychic patch the dream avengers had gone to their separate quarters to recharge. Optimus had instantly picked up the still sleeping Jack finding relieved tears streaming down his face. Elita lightly swiped away the tears following her beloved to their shared quarters.

"I had no idea that our sparklings could have gone through something like that." Elita stated. Optimus, who had been slowly drifting into recharge, nodded his servo moving slightly in on Jack's sleeping form protectively.

"I know my sweet spark I too cannot believe that our younglings could have gone through such adversities. However, that is now their past and their future is as bright as that memory we were shown tonight." Optimus said resting his free servo around Elita's waist pulling her closer to him.

That night all members of the Decepticon family recharged easily that night as one of the final hurtles was defeated leaving all in the relaxation of new tomorrows and sunrise futures.


End file.
